The Perilous Adventures ofthe Blow Boys!
by Lemon Icee
Summary: Henchmen 21 and 24 decide to test their newly recognized invincibility in the most extreme, dangerous and wild way possible: eating sushi.


Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Venture Bros story...I'm easing my way into a more serious commitment. I decided to write it in the style of a script, because I want it to feel like it's actually in the show. So please, if you're alone, read it out loud and do your best imitations of these characters. If other people are there, just hear their voices in your head.

If you don't do the voice thing, it's not nearly as funny.

Also, I know 21 probably isn't 32, but whatever. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these people

* * *

_The scene opens with an exterior shot of a dingy urban street. The camera zooms in on a small store situated between two much larger apartment buildings. The façade is stereotypically Asian, with bamboo growing outside and Japanese writing scrawled on a sign above the door. An array of plastic food is in the window. On the adjacent window, "Musashi's" is written in faded black decal._

_The scene changes to the restaurant interior. It is a casual atmosphere and has a certain amount of authenticity to it. Several couples are dining, being served by a single young Japanese waitress. The camera pans to one particular table, at which the Monarch, Dr. Girlfriend and Henchmen 21 and 24 are seated. The Monarch and his wife are seated next to each other, examining the same menu. The Henchmen are across from them, looking eager._

**Monarch:** _putting the menu down; with an air of skepticism _This place is pretty swank. How can you afford this on a henchmen's salary?

**Henchman 24: **Uh, what salary? We haven't gotten paid in like…ever.

**Henchman 21: **Fear not, my comrades. I totally know the owner, he's my dad's old hunting buddy. Jeez I can't believe you guys actually agreed to come out with us. We thought that, you know, now that your hitched you guys would only want to hang out with other couples.

**Monarch:** Well, I kind of thought you two would bring, you know, dates of your own. Put my mind at ease... _sighs, then suddenly dramatically_ You know the Monarch has a strict Don't Ask Don't Tell Policy! _slouches back in chair_ Why did you bring us here anyway?

**Henchman 21: **Ok, well you know how me and 24 have been working for you for a really long time. And we figured out that the reason we're still working for you is because neither of us has died yet.

**Monarch: **Well no duh! So, what, this is a "Managed to Stay Alive" dinner party?

**Henchman 24:** No, this is a test. A test of fate.

**Henchman 21: **Right, because we can't die! We can't! And so we decided to come here and really enjoy this invincibility. Waitress! _flags down the lone waitress_

_Waitress approaches table with pen and pad_

**Henchman 21: **_With a cocky expression _Me and my winged friend here will have…the fugu.

_The restaurant falls silent in shock_

**Monarch: **_After a slight pause _What the hell is foogoo?

**Henchman 21:** Fugu, my friend, is _nihongo_-

**Monarch: **_angrily _ENGLISH!

**Henchman 21: **Ok, ok! It's _Japanese_ for blowfish.

**Henchman 24:** The most deadly creature of the deep.

**Monarch: **_leaning back in chair _Hmm, so one might even say it is the monarch butteryfly of the sea?

_21 and 24 look at each other_

**Henchman 24: **…Uh, not really.

**Henchman 21:** _Excitedly at 24_ Dude! We should be fugu villains! We could be the…the blow boys!

_Monarch stifles laughter_

**Henchman 24:** Uuugh why do our villain names always end in boy? Your 32 years old!

_Waitress comes in a hushed silence, bearing the delicacy fugu. She places it in front of the Henchmen, bows and leaves quickly._

**Henchman 21: **_makes an obviously useless attempt to roll up sleeves. Picks up some brightly colored plastic kid's chopsticks that are connected at the bottom._ Here we go, proof that we are immune to all perils, me and 24 shall eat the toxic liver! _splits a small, rubbery organ with 24_

_Both henchmen down the piece, chewing it slowly and then swallowing. The restaurant watches eagerly._

_The cocky expressions on the henchmen's faces fade into a kind of horror._

**Henchman 21: **Dude, isth your tongue getting numb?

**Henchman 24:** It'sth the firstht sthighn of poisthoning!

**Henchman 21: **But we're invincible! We…_realization _This…is our kryptonite.

**Henchman 24:** I can't believe I let you talk me into this, you killed me!

**Henchman 21:** I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die! _starts running around the restaurant in panic, chased by an angry 24_

_Finally their chase is ended as an angry Dr. Girlfriend grabs both by the wings and pulls them back to the table._

**Dr. Girlfriend: **Sit down! Honestly, you're making a scene. Look, a sign of high quality fugu is slight numbness in the tongue. It's usual, you're not poisoned. _Answering the unasked question _I used to number two for Emperor Death Roll.

**Henchman 24: **So…we're not going to die?

**Dr. Girlfriend:** No, you're not.

_Henchmen look at each other, then leap up in celebration_

**Henchman 21: **I knew it! We are invincible!


End file.
